epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/WachMojo. Top Ten Cancelled Wachow Series
In the past 5 years Wachow has made an abundance of series. Some he finished and some stopped in the middle of the season. But what about the ones they barely or didn't even make it off the ground. I'm not talking about stuff like Total Drama Wiki where I had a few episodes, I'm talking about the stuff that none of you, or very few, hears about. These range from 2013 to as late as 2017, some of them barely started, some of them with a few episodes, and one of them almost done. Well here it is. This is, The Top Ten Cancelled Wachow Series. Number 10 Wiki Piece In early 2016 Wachow became a fan of the popular One Piece anime due to a mobile game called One Piece Treasure Cruise. Well with his love of One Piece he actually planned to make a series based off it with Icey, Mendes, Jake and Voice serving as the series main characters all gunning to get the 500,000,000 beli (the form of currency) bounty on non other than Wachow. While Wachow was a dangerous one-man crew there were some who praised and admired Wachow and would attack anyone who wanted to hurt him. These would be the people our heroes fought to get to Wachow and eventually defeat him (never really set in stone who the people defending me were). This series was only supposed to have one season, no episodes were ever made or started but a trailer was. Of course nothing was released and a specific time-taking situations arose, leaving Wiki Piece as nothing but a thought. Number 9 Wiki Starvation 2015 came around and Wachow found a love for a game called Don't Starve. Loving the survival and dark aspect of the game he felt it would've been perfect for a series. Though it was planned to be more of a dark humor type of series with very serious situations where one or two of the main cast could still make a bad joke. The main cast this time was set to be Coupe, Sierra TK and Joe with Scraw coming in halfway through. It would be a very short series, only lasting 6 episodes, ending with TK being the last survivor and encountering Wachow, who was watching them the whole time. The series would end with TK being given the choice of dying and everyone else coming back to life and being able to return to their normal lives, or TK saving himself and letting everyone else stay dead. TK would actually chose the later. Again a trailer was made but no episodes were started (I can't actually remember why, probably just forgot) and Wiki Starvation as well, stays just a thought. Number 8 Dragon 4 Admin This one is funny, cause this one was started November of 2017 and actually has 7 episodes made. Based off the Dorkly series Sonic For Hire, Dragon 4 Admin would be based around an alternate universe ERB Wiki having an Admin Election after former Admins Coupe, Loygan and Bantha were caught socking. The favorites to win the position of Admin was Steeler, Meat and Piet. Dragon really wanted that Admin spot so with the help of Devil and Kirkburn (lol, as a User) they would travel all of Wikia to bring back old Users who knew Dragon so he can get their votes. The episodes were very short and the entire series was a comedy with very harsh and degrading humor. It would be a very unique series cause it takes place in the Wiki, it's not like The Walking Wiki where it's people walking around with guns and stuff, it's just the Wiki with going to the chatroom and recent activity. Many other wikis would be present and include Dragon and co doing stuff like brining TK back from the Eminem Wiki or Jella from TWD Wiki. Sadly the uniqueness of it became its downfall as it got pretty confusing on how the rules of that universe worked, and Wach scrapped it all together for something else coming up... Number 7 Wiki Tales: Borderlands Season 2 Not much to say about this. Wiki Tales was a very fun and successful series ended with a cliffhanger of Wonder dying. Of course he was to be brought back to life in Season 2 but only by someone sacrificing themselves, which in the end would've been Patts. This was going to be the last Season of Wiki Tales with the group eventually killing Wachow and becoming the greatest bounty hunters on Pandora. Sadly other than some thoughts nothing was made for it except a trailer. This was because of the Wiki Kombat series that Wachow eventually started and found to like its story and humor much more fun to write for...that brings us to. Number 6 Wiki Kombat Season 2 Wiki Kombat was another fun and successful series which was going to get really dark within the second season. But the biggest problem was my own fault as I ended up adding a bunch of new characters and eventually got confused and annoyed with myself. There were 8 original survivors of the first season not counting Wachow and the evil-turned Joe. Well 16 new Users with different powers were added for a new type of tournament with 4 teams, 2 old Users and 4 new ones. Alongside them I added 4 other Powerful beings, being the gods of Wiki Kombat (only one named was L4S but they were planned to be old Users like Poptropica, Tesla, etc.) so I had a little under 30 characters and it overwhelmed me. I could've just rewritten everything but I actually made 3 episodes! I didn't wanna delete everything and ended up giving up on the project to focus more on parodies. Number 5 Total Drama: Wikdonculous Wace It's exactly as it seems, since I did Total Drama Wiki why not parody the Ridonculous Race? I loved that season of Total Drama and still consider it one of the best seasons of TD overall. No episodes or trailers were made but I had all the teams and stories down as well as the elimination order! I'll show you the teams right now. Scraw and Meat - Comedians (12th place) DWAS and Loygan - Gamers (6th place) Purple and Assy - Karate teachers (13th place) Leandro and Skeep - Artists (winners) Trixter and Avatar - Computer technicians (15th place) Night and Tesla - Cousins (3rd place) Justin and Wooden - YouTube "sensations" (2nd place) Peter and Lloyd - Rappers (14th place) Lak and Dragon - Nerds (5th place) Devil and Wrath - "Evil Guys" (9th place) Shoop and Four - Old Timers (16th place) Coupe and Joe - New "friends" (the joke of these two is that Coupe was supposed to be there with his brother YTK, but YTK got sick so they just gave Coupe a random cameraman, that cameraman being Joe)'' (11th place) Bantha and Tiger - Best Buds (4th place) Neo and Cave - Twins (10th place) Ynkr and Steeler - Jocks (7th place) Piet and AWC - Leader and Lackey (8th place) Yeah, it was a pretty big cast, another downfall of the production so I actually made it 13 teams at one point, but decided against it and started working on other stuff instead. Number 4 Wiki Circle Based off the not very popular movie Circle, this would be almost an exact replica of that Movie, having 40 Users put in one room but instead of a laser beam killing them, it would be the ban hammer. I actually got pretty far in this and killed exactly 20 Users before I got tired of it. It would've been my first "Movie" so to speak so I was gunna release it into 2/3 parts. I'd say more but who knows, I might actually finish the Damn thing since it's halfway done. Number 3 Fear The Walking Wiki Similar to the "I did Total Drama now let's do Ridonculous Race" scenario, I did TWD So why not Fear? Well following the story of Leandro, Skeep and Quagga cause I'm fucking hilarious and being canon to the original story, FTWW would basically be another Walking Dead clone and that's basically what stopped me from continuing it. I wanted something new. So other than half an episode and a trailer, this was cancelled before it really began. And tbh I'm ok with that. Joe has the zombie shit covered, even if his story doesn't have me in it. Number 2 Wiki Royal Rumble This...now this thing... What was supposed to be a 3 part "Movie" started all the way back in 2014 and partially worked on in . The Wiki Royal Rumble was exactly what it sounds like, a WWE Royal Rumble, but with Users. I got super fucking far into this and actually out a lot of time and effort into the detail of some of the fights. Of course the wrestlers were important Users at the time like Scraw, Flare, Loygan but some fun Users would come out like VintageSir and MrShift. I would finish it but with time, comes shit. You'd know this cause there's a few users named Jack, Nail, Fire and Noah were in the mix, and of course they ended up being really important so I would have to change every time their name was said (the whole thing was narrated by Jake and I with the fights being explained the way I usually explain actions and stuff) and some Users being very outdated (Shoop and Four are in the fight. Loygan was eventually gunna win the Rumble after last eliminating Scraw and Patts at the same time. NUMBER 1 Wiki Big Brother I started this in early 2017 as I just love reality shows like Survivor and Big Brother, the cast would consist of Voice, GG, Clock, Cyan, Smoshery, Bobdave, Mat, Jake, Mendes, Neo, TK, Loygan, Devil, Metal, Dragon and Gravity. I stopped working on it due to real life problems arising in early 2017 but I got really really far into it...so far that I decided to continue it! Yeah, I ended up writing more for this series because all the characters (other than one tbh) seem very real and a lot or likable too. Now I only have about 4 episodes left to make so keep an eye out I'm really excited for this series! ... And that's it for today! What was your favorite canceled-wait I can't ask that. Uh, which series seems the most interesting? Is WachMojo actually back? Well maybe, it's not a super active series though, just some fun stuff that'll mostly always be about Wachow. Thanks for reading of you did and see you next time! Category:Blog posts